Tutoring the Smart
by Vanity Nekozowa
Summary: Vanity is told that she needs to tutor a student, thinking nothing of it she doesn't get nervous. But once she finds out that she will be tutoring her long time crush, that's when she will be a nervous wreck. KibaxOC


Vanity timidly walked through the empty halls. She was rather short and had long light brown hair. She was wondering whom she had to tutor until she stumbled into somebody while she was in the midst of daydreaming about how it would be if it were a certain someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The boy she ran into had spiked up brown hair up and he had intimidating black eyes with red marks that were tha shape of triangles that ran down his face. He was hovering over her, or so it seemed. He was naturally a very tall guy and she was a naturally short girl.

"S-Sorry..." She started walking off until he pulled her by the back of her shirt. She stepped back and turned her head to look at him.

She and the boy she liked, Kiba, she and Kiba were the only two out in the hall. It made her heart skip a beat.

She supposed he stayed after because he had detention. He was a trouble maker. She was at school because; the teacher had said that she had to tutor a student. She didn't know who she just knew she had to do it.

"Where do you think your going? You are the one who is to tutor me. Remember?" Kiba started to drag her off into a classroom by her hand.

"U-Umm... I didn't know I was tutoring you but... Okay. If that's what I'm required to do."

Once they got to the library, she started helping him with his subjects just to find out that he did not need any help at all.

"I don't get why you're being tutored if you already know the material Kiba..." Vanity gathered her stuff in to her bag. "Oh well its fun spending time with you." She had smiled up at him.

Kiba chuckled as he mumbled, "Well, it's good to know I can trust him..." Vanity threw him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm... Oh Nothing it's nothing! I was just talking to my self." He waved it off as he started walking her home.

After he walked her home, she waved goodbye to him as she gave him a peck on the cheek, "Bye Kiba see you tomorrow." Her face turned fifty different shades of red as she slammed the door shut.

Kiba started to walk home and once he was on his block he mumbled, "And to think the teacher was right... She does like me." He smirked as he walked through the door in to his dirty house.

The next day at school Vanity silently walked by people in the classroom to get to her seat. She was always the first one to class because she simply had no friends out to talk to. She was what you call a loner.

Once people started walking into the classroom people surrounded her and was asking her questions about her and Kiba.

'How did they find out this fast I tutored him?' She thought as Kiba walked by and sat behind Vanity.

"Hey Vanity, want to skip tutoring and do something else today?" Vanity had a blush of crimson on her face.

"Umm... Won't we get in trouble?" She turned to face him as she hid some of the blush that was on her face.

"As long as you stick with me you won't get caught so, what do you say?" Kiba leaned in with a smirk on his face.

She was stuttering trying to find the answer.

She did want to skip with him but, at the same time she didn't want to get in any trouble with the school corporation. Don't classify her as goodie-two-shoes because she has had a few detentions before she just didn't want to have to show up to school early on a Saturday. It's really no fun. Plus, she really didn't quite understand why she had to tutor someone who was smarter than her.

"I just... I mean... What will happen if we... I want to but... I guess what I'm trying to say is... I guess I will... It can't hurt." She turned her head as she turned red from all the stuttering she just accomplished.

The bell rang and everybody went to their seats. The whole class all Vanity could think about was what she and Kiba were going to do. Were they basically going on a date? Or was it just a friendly gesture? She would find out soon enough. In her mind though she hoped it was a date. It was up to him or not if he would consider it a date or not, she could never and would never tell him that she liked him.

Once the lunch bell rang everybody hopped out of their seats to hurry and chat with their friends.

Vanity was getting her stuff together and was not expecting Kiba to be there waiting for her.

"Kiba... Who are you waiting for?" Vanity cocked her head in confusion.

"I'm waiting for you of course." He smiled at her a rather charming smile as she blushed and walked out of the room with him.

"You know... You're really cute when you blush like that..." He put an elbow on her shoulder as an arm rest as they were walking.

She looked the other way as her whole face had been engulfed with red blush.

"N-No I'm n-not... I look so childish! It's even more embarrassing when you point it out too..."

He just smirked and kissed her cheek, "What's wrong with embarrassing the girl you like?" With that he ran of towards the cafeteria to be with his friends leaving her standing there in shock and in complete happiness.

Okay.. So this is a story that I wrote for class. Well sort of.. I changed sometings and um yeah. Tell me if it's good or not. Which I'm sure some of you will.. Maybe heheh.


End file.
